


睡眠不足

by lingrui



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingrui/pseuds/lingrui
Summary: 『如果我成为你的药』
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Kudos: 6





	睡眠不足

**Author's Note:**

> #kawakawa_connecting  
> #RENKUMI_0203

“拓実……拓実……！”

呼唤他的声音传入耳朵，川西拓実茫然地睁开眼。他有一瞬间地恍惚，不知道自己身处何处。

“昨天又看视频到很晚吗？”川尻莲蹲下身，仰着头看着川西，“最近没有休息好？”

川西眨了眨眼，意识回笼，想起自己正坐在乐屋的椅子上，却不知道什么时候睡着了。他思考着川尻的话，摇了摇头，“我昨天明明很早就睡了……”

“可能是最近太辛苦了，所以容易犯困吧。”川尻站起身，伸出手，“马上要开始录制了，没关系吗？要不要我去和staff说一下？”

“不用了。”川西借着川尻的手站起来，突然看到对方手背上有一道细长的划痕，血没有渗出来，留下了红色的印迹。“莲くん你的手怎么了？”

川尻听到川西惊讶的声音，才注意到自己的手背。“大概是不小心在哪里划到了吧。”

“不疼吗？”川西奖自己心疼的情绪隐藏了起来，装作不经意地提问。

“不疼。”川尻动了动手腕，并没有疼痛的感觉，他把袖口向下拉了一些，试图遮挡住伤痕。“好了，我们准备去录制吧。”

  
  
不知道从什么时候开始，川西拓実变得嗜睡起来。

除了在移动中经常会睡觉之外，到了拍摄现场闭着眼睛的时间也增加了，仿佛永远没有睡够的模样。本就很少说话的他，这样一来话就更少了。不过到了工作的时间他有会提起精神，完美地完成工作。

平时总是很有精神的川西不见了，好像已经很久没有见过他闪闪发光的目光了。对此川尻内心总有隐隐地担忧，总是没有精神不是一件好事。

结束了一天的工作，川尻莲回到房间。洗漱过后突然想到了什么，他收拾了一下，离开了房间。

川尻莲爬上楼，敲响了川西拓実的房门。

房间内传来拖鞋的声音，不一会门打开了。川西应该是刚洗完澡，头发湿漉漉地耷着，脸颊还泛着红。

“莲くん？”川西惊讶地看着站在门口的人，“你怎么来了？”

“来监督你睡觉。”川尻指了指房间内，“我可以进去吗？”

“什么？”川西听到回答后愣了几秒，还没等他的脑子反应出这句话的意思，川尻就已经走进玄关。川西看着对方的笑脸，转身关上了房门。

川尻莲已经不是第一次来川西拓実的房间了。他轻车熟路地走进起居室，等到川西跟在身后走进房间的时候，对方已经找出了他的吹风机，并插好了插头。

“吹头发吗？”

徐徐的暖风从风筒吹出，川尻的手指轻柔地按摩着头皮，尽管不是多专业的手法，却让人可以放松下来，放心的把自己交给对方。川西靠在椅背上，眯起眼睛，享受起难得的服务。

“好了。”川尻关上吹风机，颇为满意地欣赏着川西的头发。一套操作下来，川西舒服地打了一个哈欠，墙上的时钟时针刚刚指向11，他已经困倦地不想睁开眼睛。

“困了？”川尻收好了吹风机，回来就看到川西闭着眼，小脑袋一点一点。川尻催促着川西躺上床，将被子拉过来盖在对方的身上，再仔细地将每个缝隙掩好。“现在可以睡觉了。”

川西的半张脸埋在被子里，只露出一双眼睛，他看着川尻眨了眨眼，“那你呢？”

“大该想一下新曲的编舞。”川尻打开了川西床头的小夜灯，关上了房间的电灯。他坐到床前得到地面上，就着夜灯微弱地光打开了带来的笔记本，上面满是走位编排。“等你睡着了我就回去。”

“你看得清吗？”小夜灯的灯光有些昏暗，只够照亮床头一小片区域，之外的区域都是一片灰暗。川西看着对方笔记本上满满当当的笔记，有些不安地问道。

川尻看着夜灯思考了一下，突然向前移动了一段距离。对方突然地靠近，灯光正好落在脸上。两人在一时间只剩下一个矿泉水瓶的距离。

川西猛地感觉自己的脸在发烧，还好被子遮挡得够高，不怕会被发现。“那……那我睡了哦。”川西的声音闷在被窝里，说完后赶忙翻过身闭上了双眼。尽管如此，他却感受到了川尻的视线，仿佛一直在注视着他。耳边传来川尻莲写字时笔尖划过纸张时的沙沙声，他裹紧了被子，试图将自己心脏加速跳动的声音隐藏得悄无声息。

川西本以为自己在这样的环境下根本睡不着。自己喜欢的人就在一旁，那么近的距离，紧张得根本不敢有什么多余的动作，任谁都无法安然入睡。然而当他再次睁开眼睛时，阳光已经从窗帘的罅隙中照进房间。他这一觉睡的很好，连川尻莲是什么时候离开的他都不知道。他呆坐在床上，不知道在想着什么，直到手机铃声将他拉回现实。

是经纪人打来的电话，提醒他今天有节目的录制，不要忘记时间。

川西挂上电话后从床上起来，准备去洗漱。路过茶几时，他余光看到上面放着一张纸条。

「早上记得一定要吃早饭，之后再喝一杯热牛奶哦！  
ps：我会让ナオトさん监督你的⌒‿⌒工作加油～」

能在他房间里留纸条的只会有一个人。

川西攥着纸条，看着纸上写的一笔一划，找到了自己的钱包将纸条放了进去。

今天川西所去的节目录制团内只有自己一人。他坐上保姆车，看到座椅上已经放好了早餐——一个饭团和一杯牛奶。他疑惑地从座椅上拿起来，食物还带着温热。经纪人看出了他的疑惑，一边发动汽车一边告诉他，这是川尻莲昨天晚上就给他发消息要他今早一定要准备的。

是他喜欢的蛋黄酱金枪鱼口味。川西捧着饭团，打开包装袋咬下一口。

  
用了大半天，节目顺利地录制完毕，川西向所有的工作人员道过谢后，又跟着经纪人来到了他们的练习室。两个月后他们要迎来国内的巡回演出，现在每天都在抓紧时间练习。

川西走到门前，透过门上的窗户，看到练习室里只有川尻莲一人。对方正对着镜子，一遍又一遍地练习着同一个动作，川西站在门口不知觉地看入了迷。

突然，川尻莲猛地从窗口里消失了，川西连忙推开了练习室的门。对方背对着他坐在地上，他小跑了过去，看到对方正在揉着脚踝，看到他来了之后还不忘笑着和他打招呼。

“莲くん！是崴到脚了吗？”川西蹲下身，有些焦急地问道。

“有一点……不过没关系的。”川尻解释着，“以前也有过的，过一会就好了。”

川西却仍然有些不放心，他小心翼翼地帮对方将裤脚撩起来，脚踝已经开始红肿。他赶忙跑去了休息室，拿来了毛巾用冷水打湿，回来敷在了川尻的脚踝上。

“你怎么这么不小心。”川西不知道自己的语气里带着些许埋怨，他下手很轻，生怕又弄疼对方。“疼吗？”

川尻摇了摇头。

“你今天就不要练习了吧。”川西提议道，“崴了脚就好好休息一下吧。”

川尻听到后，对上了川西的视线，对方一脸担忧的表情，语气认真地说出这句话。川尻一时有些窃喜——原来被喜欢的人关心着是这么让人高兴的一件事。

“可以吗？”

川西眨了眨眼，“当然可以，大家会理解的。莲くん受伤了就要好好休息！”

等到所有成员都到齐了之后，川西向大家解释了原因，大家也一致支持让川尻暂时休息。于是川尻坐在镜子前，指导了整场的练习。

练习结束后，川尻的脚已经好的差不多了。大家虽有些奇怪他治愈得过于快速，但看到他确实已经可以走动了，大家便也不再担心。但是川西却还是有些紧张，回去的时候他跟在川尻的身后，顺势坐在他旁边的位置上。

保姆车发动的时候，川尻从包里拿出了一条巧克力，拆开包装后递到了川西的面前，“拓実，要吃一块吗？”

川西转过头对上川尻满是笑意的脸，鬼使神差地伸出手掰下了一块巧克力送进嘴里。浓郁又带着苦涩的可可香味在唇齿间弥散开，兴许是为了控制糖分，但川西却觉得舌尖满是香甜。

川尻把巧克力分给了大家，再回到座位上，正思考要不要玩会游戏。突然肩膀一沉，他偏过头，粉色的发旋印入眼帘。

“拓実？”川尻压低了声音唤着对方的名字，却只有平稳的呼吸声回答他。

——睡着了啊。

川尻放弃了打一盘游戏的想法，摆正了姿势，一路回到了宿舍。对方毫无防备地依靠在他的身上，压下了许多次想要偷拍的冲动，连伸出手去触摸对方的头发的冲动都忍住了。

“拓実，到了哦。”车平稳地停在了宿舍的门口，其他成员都陆续下了车，而川西依旧睡得安稳，川尻怎么叫对方都没有清醒过来。

川尻没有办法，只有想办法把人带出了车厢，宿舍的大厅里已经没有人了。每次练习完都是这样，每个人回房的速度都是最快的。

“只剩下我一个人了吗。”川尻扶着川西，看着面前延伸向上的楼梯，他偏过头看着依然熟睡的人。“那我可以稍微偷点懒吗？”  


意识在下沉。

川西挣扎地睁开了眼睛，眼前一片模糊，像有什么东西遮盖住了他的视线。他翻了个身，试图让自己清醒过来。却突然发觉自己身边还有另一个人，他没有看清是谁却下意识地向后躲开，头猛地撞向身后的墙，钝痛占据了他的意识。

“疼……”川西倒吸了一口凉气，他闭上眼睛，试图缓解疼痛。

一双手突然抚上他的后脑，轻柔地抚摸着他撞疼的地方。

“怎么了。”耳边传来熟悉的声音，川西睁开半边眼，映入眼帘的是让人安心的白发。

“莲くん？”川西睁大了眼睛，“为什么……”

“你昨天在车上睡着了，睡得太沉了，到宿舍也没有醒。”川尻坐起身解释道，难得地面露出紧张地神情，语速都比平常快，“大家又都回房间了……抱歉，给你造成困扰了吗？”

川西听到后慢慢地摇了摇头，比起困扰，更多的应该是——高兴。

川尻看到回答后，安心地叹出一口气。“还疼吗？要不要一起吃个早饭？”

“好。”

  
  
尽管川尻依旧会监督川西多休息，依旧却没有起到很好的效果。川西依旧会偶尔陷入沉睡，不过因为每次都没有影响工作而没有受到重视。

日子就这么飞快地度过，还有不到一周的时间就要开始首场演出。提前彩排的时候，大家站在更广阔的舞台上，甚至激动地唱起歌来。

为了更好的演出效果，他们启用了舞台上的升降台，在彩排时也投入了使用。

川西打开后台通往主舞台的门。他刚才觉得口渴，便回到后台拿了两瓶水。他回到舞台，看到川尻在不远处向前走。

“莲くん！”川西叫住了对方，等他回过头，他举着手中的水瓶向他挥了挥，“要喝水吗？”

然而川西还没有等到川尻的回复，对方突然消失在他的视线中。

  
  
“都……都是我的错。”川西坐在医院的椅子上，双手攥着裤腿，身体控制不住地颤抖，说话的声音也带上了哭腔，“如果不是我叫住了他……”

“拓実！”为了不引人瞩目，本来只有与那城要来医院，但川西无论如何也要一同前往。与那城坐在川西的身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，低声地安慰道，“是舞台方的工作人员没有按照指示操作，才导致升降机没有及时升上来的，并不是你的错。何况莲他也不会怪你的。”

“可是……可是……”川西只要回想起川尻掉下舞台的瞬间，他背后就传来一阵冰凉。如果他没有叫住对方，川尻就不会回过头，就不会因为没有看到前方的路，从而掉下升降台通道。现在他们也不用坐在医院里，惴惴不安地等待医生的检查结果。

“不要再想了。”尽管是在夜晚，医院的急诊科也并不安静，好在所有人都在慌乱着自己的事，并没有人认出他们，“事情已经发生了，现在就祈祷莲平安无事吧。”

川西从未觉得过如此坐如针毡，担心和自责快要将他淹没。不知道过来多长时间，经纪人手中拿着病历向他们走了过来，“全身有多处擦伤，左手的手腕处有轻微骨裂。其他地方并没有多少大碍，算得上是不幸中的万幸了。医生已经处理好了，也安排好病房了。”说到这里经纪人终于松了一口气。“你们要不先回去休息？今天已经很晚了，明天再来看他吧。”

“没有大事就太好了……”与那城悬着的心也终于落下，他转过身，准备和川西一起回去。却在此时听到身后传来混乱的声音，像有什么东西倒在了地上。

“拓実！”

川尻醒来的时候，病房里很热闹。

组合的成员几乎都聚集在了他的病房里，显得房间里有些拥挤。不过因为是单人病房的原因，并不用担心会打扰到别人。

“莲くん，你终于醒了！”金城碧海第一个发现川尻睁开了眼睛。

“感觉怎么样？”其他成员也围了上来，木全翔也看了一眼川尻打着石膏的左手，“手还在疼吗？”

川尻看着围在他床边的人群，他刚醒来，还没有反应过来自己发生了什么，但空气中的消毒水气味还有四周的环境，让他明白自己身处何处。身上各处传来的疼痛感让他回忆起昨天，他们久违地站在舞台上，为几天后的表演做着努力。川尻听到川西喊他的声音回过头，下一秒黑暗和疼痛一起袭来。

“拓実呢？”川尻看着面前的成员，终于发现了异样——川西拓実不在。而其他人听到问题却纷纷面露难色。

“拓実他……”最终白岩开了口，“他在隔壁的病房。从昨天晚上开始，一直昏迷不醒。”

医生给川西拓実做了一次全身检查。然而检查的结果却显示，川西的身体一切正常，没有查出任何可能导致他昏迷的诱因，他只是单纯的在睡觉。然而三天过去了，川西依旧没有清醒的迹象。

川尻的皮肉伤逐渐养好，已经可以自行走动。他可以下床走动的第一件事，就是来到川西的病房。

房间里很安静，只有监测的仪器运转的声音，昭示着他的生命还在延续。

“拓実，你已经睡了三天了哦。”川尻走到床边拉开窗帘。今天天气正好，阳光照在身上舒服得想做一只猫。

“今天晚上本来我们应该在开演唱会吧。”川尻走到病床旁坐下，看着仿佛只是在睡觉的川西。平时他经常会看到川西的睡颜，和此时一样，没有防备，头发乱糟糟地散落着。以前他总会觉得看不够，现在却希望对方能快一点醒来。

“不过好像被我们两人搞砸了。”川尻看了看自己的手，自嘲地说着，他伸出没有受伤的手拨开川西的刘海，“不过我也没有怪你哦。我怎么会怪你呢……”

喜欢的情绪早就溢满了。

阳光撒在川西的身上，川尻看着有些入迷。“拓実，你该不会是变成睡美人了吧。”川尻说完这句话后，忍不住笑了出来，他凑近了些，看着阳光描摹过对方的唇，鬼使神差地吻了上去。

一周后，川尻出了院。办理完手续后，医生突然叫住了他。

“川尻先生，您听说过积眠症吗？”

“积眠症？”川尻疑惑地接过医生递来的纸。

「积眠症：互相喜欢的两个人，如有一方患上这种病，另一方熬夜、受伤、生病等伤害到自身身体的行为，都会在短时间内得到恢复，但患病的一方会感到嗜睡，睡眠量会视另一方对身体的损耗情况而不断增加。」

“这是……什么意思？”川尻看着纸上的每一个字，他明明都认得，但连在一起他却无法串联起来。

“川尻先生，我查看了你的复查情况，你手腕骨裂的伤口恢复的速度比普通人快很多。接着是，川西先生的情况，他到现在也没有苏醒，身上也没有其他的外伤。所以，我怀疑川西先生患的是这种病症。”

“那……拓実什么时候会醒来？”

“可能会睡一两个月，也可能会睡一两年。具体的情况我们也不能轻易判断。”医生有些犹豫地回答着，“又或许当两人不再互相……”

  
川尻又一次回到川西的病房。

川尻的手不到一个月的时间就完全恢复了。所有人都感觉到惊奇，只有川尻并没有因此感到高兴，他知道自己恢复的这么快是付出了怎样的代价。

事务所对外宣称川西拓実因为身体原因正在休养，组合其他的活动已经再开了，然而演唱会的时间却一再地推迟了下去。本来公司有意让十个人进行演出，但是川尻莲第一个提出了拒绝。

“JO1是十一个人的组合。”讨论会上提出这个方案后川尻莲第一个接了话，“如果是十个人的话，那么不如不要进行演出。”

最终大家同意了川尻莲的意见，决定等川西醒来以后再做打算。

“昨天我录制了一个quiz综艺哦。”川尻打开窗，让新鲜的空气流入，“有一道题差点难到我了，不过我最后还是答出来了。”

川尻回到病床前，“我昨天晚上很早就睡了哦，大概是用脑过度了吧。”他笑着将路上买来的鲜花放入床头柜的水瓶中，苍白的病房中增添了一抹亮丽。“最近经纪人买的盒饭味道很不错，也不知道他在哪里买的，问他也不肯告诉我。等你醒了以后，也尝尝看吧。我觉得拓実应该也会喜欢的。”他拿着水杯接了一杯水，用棉签将对方的唇沾湿。“我现在有在跟着大家一起锻炼身体哦，不过我好像不管怎么练都练不出来像奖和景瑚那样的肌肉呢。不过没有肌肉应该也没有关系吧。”他做完这些后，坐在椅子上，握住川西没有打针的手。对方的手有些凉，手背上有些许针孔，川尻来回抚摸着，试图让他的手温暖起来。“已经一个半月了，拓実……”

直到探护时间结束川尻才准备回去。“明天我休息，会早点来看你的。”他说完在川西的额头落下一个吻。  


  
川尻是被手机来电铃声吵醒的。他闭着眼睛摸到手机，按下接通键放到耳边。

“您好，请问是川尻莲先生吗？”

川尻想象过很多种不同的川西苏醒时的情景，此时站在病房前，握住把手的手都颤抖，他深呼吸试图让自己冷静下来，慢慢地打开了房门。

病床的上半部分被抬起，川西靠在病床上，带着眼镜正看着什么东西，听到开门声后他回过头。“莲くん…？”川西的声音有些惊讶，然而他还没来得及喊出对方的名字，就被拥入怀中。

川尻拥抱他时很用力，仿佛他下一秒就会溜走。川西犹豫间回抱住对方，轻轻地拍了拍川尻的背以做安慰。“你的手已经好了吗？”

川尻放松了手中的力气，轻轻地点了点头。

“对不起。”

听闻川西苏醒，他的家属第一时间赶来了医院，没有工作安排的队友也都来了。大家一来就迫不及待地想告诉他这一个半月里发生了什么，病房里顿时吵闹了不少。川尻让到了一旁，听着大家热闹的讨论。直到医生过来通知他要进行一些其他检查，大家才陆续的离开了病房。

川尻也准备一同离开的时候，川西却拉住了他的衣角。“莲くん，能不能等我检查完？”

川尻送走了川西的父母，他们道着谢，紧绷着的神经终于可以得到放松。只要没有工作，川尻都会来看川西，他们看出了端倪，同时也感谢他的付出。

检查没有花费很长的时间，护士就推着川西回到了病房。回到病房后的川西沉默着，手藏在被子下紧紧攥着，不知道在想些什么。川尻向护士道了谢，坐到了病床旁。

“检查的结果怎么样？”川尻倒了一杯水递给川西。

川西看着水杯后的川尻，“谢谢……”刚才检查的时候，医生告诉了他为什么他会睡这么长时间。知道了真相之后，他又回忆起之前的种种。“医生说除了有些营养不良……其他没有什么大碍。”医生还告诉他，在他昏迷期间，川尻每天都会来照顾他，还和护工学习了如何给昏迷的病人做锻炼。

“我……”

“我以后会好好照顾自己。”川尻突然自顾自地说了起来。“我会按时吃饭，早睡早起，尽量不让自己受伤。”

“什么？”川西听着川尻严肃的语气突然紧张了起来，在他听来对方就像在和他道别。他慌乱地抓住了川尻的手，连水杯都被打翻在地。“我……我可以……”川西话到嘴边却不知从何说起，“我可以监督你。”

“当然要你监督我啦。”川尻露出了笑脸，“因为我们已经连接在一起了不是吗？”

川西回想起医生说过的话——被摆了一道。他猛地拉过被子，把自己整个人都盖住。川尻习惯了对方害羞的模样，毫不费力地掀开了被子，露出了川西羞红的脸。

“我不会让你治愈的那天到来。”


End file.
